Diapers
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: The Goldsworthys had no idea raising a baby would be so hard. Eli tries to keep himself stable for his wife and child but will more problems be in their way? Will Eli need to protect his son more than ever. Will the Goldsworthy family ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello Degrassi FanFictioners and Eclare lovers! I've brought you here today to read a new fanfiction. Hopefully a good fanfiction! Now sit back and enjoy the story._**

**_NO I do NOT own Degrassi. Okay?  
_**

* * *

Diapers

Screams echoed through the house of the famous Goldsworthys. "Eli Goldsworthy! Get your lazy butt up and take care of the baby!" A young girl yelled slapping the sleeping Eli as hard as she can. He quickly woke up and fell out of the bed slamming against the wood floor. He let out a pained noise as he slowly made his way to the baby's room rubbing his head with the back of his hand. He opened the door of the colorful room, making the yelling from the baby get louder and louder as he got closer. His eyes immediately brightened when he looked down at the little baby boy that was screaming Eli's ears off. He carefully picked the tiny boy up and began to rock him slowly. "Shush. It's okay. Daddy's here." He whispered lightly rubbing the baby's pale arms.

He was completely unaware of the small girl smiling from the door. She loved her husband and she loved her baby who had just about every feature of the love of her life. She loved both of her boys more than anything else in the world. Elijah Goldsworthy completed her. He was her rock and she was his. Forever didn't seem so long after all. She watched silently. Tears blurring her vision as she watched the man of her life kiss their baby. The small child had fallen asleep. She was surprised Eli wasn't falling over being it was three o'clock in the morning. She tiptoed back to their room and slowly fell on the giant king-sized bed. She pretended to be asleep as she heard Eli stumble through the darkness towards the bed. She almost laughed at him cursing just about every piece of furniture in their room. She loved him. Even if he was a nerd. She felt his soft lips on her forehead and couldn't help but smile. He must have not noticed because he pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes. "You know, it doesn't make much sense to wake me up to calm the baby down when you walked to his room anyway." He whispered and I could tell his smirk was coloring his perfectly kissable face. She loved him because he knew how to make her smile. He knew how to make her laugh. Heck, he knew how to make her roll around on the floor in tears. And she didn't know what she would ever do without him.

Eli knew she had been watching him from the doorway. He knew she had gotten up. He couldn't help but laugh at himself. The girl made absolutely no sense. She woke him up by slapping him to get the baby to calm down yet she walked to the room anyway. He loves her. No matter what, she knows how to change his smirk into a true smile. He can't help but wonder why she loved him. He had so many problems. He was surprised she's been with him as long as she has. He loves her but he doesn't know how he got so lucky. Not just because he has an amazing wife but because he also has a beautiful child. He'd love her until forever comes to an end. And he'd protect his little boy for all eternity.

* * *

_**I sure hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think! Who do you think the girl is? Was this a good story? Did you dislike something that I wrote or put in my story? Thank you so much for taking your time to read my story. I'd love to know your opinion. I shall update as fast as I can. Have a great day! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I want to give a big thanks to The Cliffhanger Girl for being the first to comment on this story. I hope any and all that read this story have enjoyed it and will enjoy this chapter. Even if you are shy please review. I love reading them and hearing your opinions. Oh and The Cliffhanger Girl, the lucky girl who has Eli is revealed in this chapter. I didn't want to hide her for too long. I can't wait to get further into the story! **_

_**I do not own Degrassi or the characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Eli Goldsworthy slowly opened his eyes to a blinding light coming from the windows. He quickly covered his eyes with his hands. He had never been so glad for the weekend. His eyes finally adjusted to the bright light as he yawned and stretched his arms across the bed. He felt where she usually slept but she wasn't there. He sniffed the air. It smelt….yummy. Pancakes? He was suddenly walking as if he was a zombie towards the kitchen to see his beautiful wife cooking on the stove. "Why is my Clare-Bear up so early?" He asked hugging her from behind.

"Well I thought since I woke my husband up last night to get our baby to calm down that I should do something for him." She said with a small smile as she pointed over to the tiny baby sitting in his high chair. Eli's whole face couldn't help but light up as he walked over to the little miracle. He couldn't help but just want to take the tiny boy into his arms and kiss his tiny forehead. He felt as though he was looking into a mirror. He was scared. He wanted the baby to look like his wife not him. Maybe they got lucky? Maybe the baby has his looks and Clare's personality? He definitely did not want his child doing the type of things he did as a little boy. He softly laid a hand on the boy's head. He didn't have much hair but Eli could already tell it was either dark brown or black.

He loved his son and nothing would ever change that. Clare wouldn't have the girl she wanted, well for now at least, but should would have a little momma's boy. Bullfrog and Cece loved their grandson and would most likely spoil him for, well forever. Helen and Glen seemed to be upset at Clare for having a child at only 19 but they still love their grandchild. Uncle Jake, their boy's only uncle, seemed to strongly dislike the idea of Eli and Clare having a child together but loved to be an uncle or step uncle. However it worked. Fiona and Imogen were like aunts to the boy and Adam was like an uncle. Ali spoiled the boy half to death. The kid would have so much family and they would all love him to death except of course Randall, who seems infuriated by Clare but he'd have to deal with it.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and have a great day.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is short but the next one with be uploaded either tonight or tomorrow. I hope you enjoy! Thank you reviewers, story alerts, and favorites. You all make my day. (:**

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters associated with it.  
**

* * *

Diapers Chapter 3

"Clare-bear, I've got to go to work honey. I'll be home in a few hours." Eli placed his hands on Clare's waist as he pulled her in for a quick kiss. She smiled as they released and Eli kissed his son's head before running out of the door. Clare sighed before taking her child into her arms and walking into his room. She sat him in his cradle and grinned at the little boy. "Nappy time, Nat." She closed the door to his room and walked back into the living room. She took a seat on the couch and before she could realize it she soon fell asleep.

A few hours later she woke up to the sound of banging on the front door. She groggily rubbed her eyes and opened the door to come face to face with a frantic Bullfrog. "Bullfrog?"

"Clarabelle. It's Eli." Clare's face quickly turned to concern.

"What's wrong? Is he okay?"

"His office caught on fire. He should be fine but what I'm worried about is who did it to him and why." Mr. Goldsworthy shook his head.

"I need to go see him now!" She ran back into the house to grab Nathan and her keys. Bullfrog told her to follow him as the two cars drove off.

Clare's heels clicked as she raced down the hallway of the hospital with her child in her arms. She ran into Eli's room. Inside fast asleep was her husband. He had a cast on his arm and was breathing through an air tube but besides that he didn't look near as bad as she thought he would. She placed Nathan in Bullfrog's arms before slowly approaching Eli. She laid her hand on his. She could feel his grip tighten on her and she smiled slightly. At the least he did respond.

The one thing she didn't understand though was why someone tried to kill her husband. Who hated him that much? She had no idea but she was afraid that sooner than later she'd come in contact with who had harmed Eli.

* * *

**I know not my best work and way too short. I hope to make it up to you in the next chapter. Please accept my apology and review. Thanks for reading and have a great day. Here's a sneak peek for what's soon to come;  
**

**"Haven't seen you in awhile have I?"  
**

**"What are you doing here?"  
**

**"I'm here to see Clare of course. Why? Did you expect me to actually want to talk to you."  
**

**"We are not putting our child in adoption no matter how much you try to persuade Clare."  
**

**"We'll see about that."  
**

**"She hates you."  
**

**"I hate you. There's always one person in our lives who we all can't wait to see the day when..."  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said that I'd make it up to you in this chapter but it's just as short. I'm sorry that this is so confusing at the moment. I know this story seems to be moving way to fast but I'm hoping it will slow down in the next few chapters and begin to make a little more sense. If it doesn't then I'll post the other way this story was going to go if I didn't come up with this way. Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors. **

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters associated with it.  
**

* * *

Diapers Chapter 4

A Week Later

Eli and Clare lay next to each other under the clouds. Clare runs her hand down Eli's cast as she says, "I wonder when you get this thing off."

"Hopefully soon." Eli brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. She blushed before turning on her side to look at her husband. "I love you." She whispered staring into his green orbs.

"I love you too." He smirked before pulling her in for a quick kiss.

They walked back to Morty, hand in hand. Parking in front of Bullfrog and Cece's house, Eli jumped out of the car and walked towards the front door. After a few knocks his father opened the door with Nathan in his arms. "Hey, Eli. Ready to take this sucker home?" Bullfrog gestured for Eli to come inside. He grabbed the baby bags and handed them to his son. Eli placed the bags in the trunk of the hearse and walked back up to the door to retrieve his son. "Thanks for watching him, Bullfrog. Tell Cece I said hi."

"No problemo, son." Bullfrog chuckled ruffling Eli's hair. Bullfrog waved to Eli as he hopped into the car. He laid the little boy in his car seat before doing the buckles and starting the car. "That was fast." Clare said from the passenger seat.

"Well we have things to do. There's no time for conversation." He drove out of the driveway and towards their house. Clare unbuckled Nathan as the car came to a stop and left the car. Eli followed suit and they both went inside. Clare walked into the back of their house to put Nathan in his crib as Eli dug through the fridge hoping to find something for dinner. He stopped his searching as the doorbell rang. He let out a huff in annoyance as he opened the door. "Haven't seen you in awhile have I?"

"What are you doing here?" Eli growled ready to shut the door in the man's face.

"I'm here to see Clare of course. Why? Did you expect me to come here to talk to you."

"We are not giving our child away no matter how much you try to persuade Clare." Acid dripped from Eli's tongue as he glared deadly at the man.

"We'll see about that."

"She hates you." If looks could kill….well you know the rest.

"And I hate you. There's always one person in our lives who we all can't wait to see the day when…."

"Dad?" Eli turned his head to come face to face with his blue eyed love.

"Hey, Clare-bear." Randall smiled shoving Eli out of the way to give his daughter a hug. The girl smiled obviously excited to see her father.

"I'm so glad you're here, daddy! I haven't seen you in like forever!" She jumped up and down like a little kid who just found out they were getting ice cream for dinner. "I can't wait to show you Nathan. I mean I know I sent pictures and all but I can't wait for you to see him!" She grabbed Eli's not already broken arm and exclaimed, "Can you believe he's here? Isn't this great?"

"Sure is." Eli whispered glancing over at Randall to find a wide grin coloring his face.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I hope you're not too mad or too confused. :/ Please leave a review. Thank you for reading and have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of those wonderful reviews. Here's a new chapter for you. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

Diapers Chapter 5

'So much for Clare hating her father.' Eli thought bitterly. He closed the front door. He could hear Nathan's shrill screams. He ran to his son's room to find Clare's father holding Nathan while Clare smiled angelically. Eli broke his stare and rushed towards the man. He gently took Nathan from Randall's arms and glared. "Touch him again and I call the cops." He growled.

"Eli!" Clare screamed slapping his arm.

"I was just holding him." Randall snaps.

"Key word; was." Eli hissed. Clare scoffed pulling the boy from his arms and laying him back in the cradle.

"Want some tea, dad?" Clare asked politely. She glared at Eli out of the corner of her eye.

"Let me make it. Eli would you like some?" Randall's words were coated with sweetness which annoyed Eli to no end.

"Of course n-" Eli was cut off by Clare clearing her through purposefully.

"Sure." He growled following the two out of the room. He was frustrated to no end but Clare obviously didn't give a care in the world. All she cared about was that her stupid father finally decided to visit her. Mr. Edwards quickly went to making their tea while Clare and Eli took a seat on the couch.

"You need to act properly, Eli. You're being a baby." Clare whisper shouted.

"Clare. He wants to take our child from us." Eli argued his point.

"No he doesn't. He hasn't said a word about Nathan."

"You didn't get all those texts." Eli whispered so low that she could barely make out what he was saying.

"What?" Randall walked back into the carrying three teas with him. He sat one in front of Clare and one in front of Eli. He kept the third for himself. He took a seat next to Clare on the couch. All of the arguing made Eli more thirsty than he thought he would be. He took a big gulp and swallowed. Very refreshing even though he was still mad at Mr. Edwards the man did make fairly good tea.

After they finished their tea Randall spoke up, "Well, Clare-bear, I guess I better get going." He hugged her and shook Eli's hand tightly. He fingers felt as though they had been broken. He fought the urge to slap the man. It was gone as soon as Randall was. Clare still glared at him as he whispered an apology and left to their bedroom.

Later that night Clare was rocking Nathan to sleep when she heard a gagging noise. She quickly laid her son down and made her way into the master bathroom. There Eli was kneeling at the toilet breathing heavily. She was at his side in no time. She rubbed his back slowly with one hand while she used the other to wipe a few tears away. "Clare….it….it really hurts." He whimpered hugging the toilet as he threw up again. Clare kept rubbing although she had to look away.

"It must have been something you ate, sweety." He threw up five more times before there wasn't much else he could get rid of.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you to bed." She wrapped a arm around his waist as she helped him to the bed. She tucked him in and placed a cold wash cloth on his burning hot forehead.

The tears began to fall as he gripped the blankets tightly. "Eli, honey, it's going to be okay. If you're still sick tomorrow I'll take you to the doctors. Okay?" He nodded in reply and she turned to leave.

"Can you stay with me? Please?" He asked innocently.

"Let me check on Nathan real fast and then I'll sleep with you okay?" He nodded again and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Sooo. Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me your thoughts in a review. Thanks for taking your time to read my story and have a great day.**


End file.
